Fossil Fighters Champions: The Journal
by MayLynn 03.2
Summary: Dina has written in this journal since she was seven. But when her dad dies and Dina gets a permanent scar above her eye, she goes all out to get revenge on who murdered him. But that's just it. Who murdered him? Along the way she meets amazing friends, and some super natural powers too! And what started as a revenge mission becomes a team of friends saving the world.


NOTE: My computer was kinda wonky. Sometimes it didn't show words, letters, ect. So I made a new account to see if it would help, so far it has. So hopefully there won't be any future problems. Thank You! And I hope you enjoy the intro!

There are many different worlds. Worlds that don't quit make sense, but have the power to save, and destroy the world. in these worlds are different races. Like creatures from the Shadow Race live in the Shadow Realm. And there are many others. But, we'll stay focused on the ones in this story.

First, there is the Creature Race. Filled wth many creatures. Vampires, ghosts, fairies, ect. But, most interesting of all, dinosaurs. Well, we prefer to call them "ivosaurs" because they are revived and have fighting abilities, so, they aren't normal dinosaurs. Vivosaurs. But, people like to tame and battle with creatures from the Creature Race, and one of the smartest creatures in the race, found their way out of the Creature Realm, and into the real world. The dinosaurs, go into the real world as fossils. Once cleaned, they make a trusty vivosaur companion. And since they are magical creatures, they have the ability to talk with their fighter.

The next race is the Fighters Race. Creatures from the fighters race appear as normal "people", though they are very powerful and can battle with the creatures from the Creature Race. They only stay in the Fighters Realm to be born, given a special power, and then, they go into the real world. Though, they must discover this power on their own. These creatures can be angels, dragons, sorcerers, secret fairies, and dinaurians. Some of them, don't know they have powers, or what the races are. But, they will slowly find out.

The last race in this story, the Dark Race. Better known as the "Evil Race" is filled with hurtful creatures. But the most powerful of them all, ZongaZonga. A seperate creature, starts as human. But ensures itself, with imortality, by stealing bodies of the one it choses. By forcfully bashing its skull in the body, and forcing the other one out. And it takes five creatures from the Fighters Realm, to stop him.

_April 12th, 2006. Dear journal,_

_I know, I treat this more like a diary, but, soon or later, I'll forget about this journal in the first place. Dad had to go to work again today. Once again my mother has shut me out of the house so I don't disturb her. Sometimes, I just wish I could go with dad to work. Even if it is 12 hours, I wouldn't have to sit in the yard all day while my mom watches the TV all the time. My sunburns are getting very red, I've been trying to make room under a tree. when I am in the house I lay on the floor, painfully trying to go to sleep. I'm also noticing I'm getting hungrier and thirstier.I haven't had a good meal since sometime last week I think. Dad says he is trying his best for Mom to get off her butt and do work, get me an actual be, a fitting meal, and to treat me like a human being like I am. Mother says I'm some weird creature and I should be shunned away from the house. She isn't to fond of me. The only bright thing I look forward to in the day is when my Dad comes home. He always told stories about work. Working with Vivosaurs. Fossil Battling sounded like an amazing job! I've always wanted to do a fossil battle, but Dad says I need to be older than I am before I could do that. He said "I hope you will wait until you're at least ten. Seven is still a little too young.", but I don't want to wait! I must go now! Fossil Battling has been my dream forever and it will be my passion, I just know it! But, I don't know. It might not ever happen. I get that idea, because, well, what Mom says to Dad worries me. They're always fighting, if I get taken away from Dad, my world would end!_

_-Dina Sentoki_


End file.
